The invention relates to firearms, and more particularly, to a firearm grip adjustable to a plurality of angular positions.
Adjustable grips for firearms are known in the art. Conventional firearm grips typically have standard sizes with set grip angles. A desired grip angle is often determined by the shooter's ability to fire the firearm with the center of mass of the shooter's hand aligned with the shooter's forearm with little to no wrist movement. More particularly, the desired grip angle is typically determined by what best accommodates shooting in a traditional rifle stance or in a squared tactical stance. With a traditional rifle stance, the shooter's weak side shoulder faces an opponent. With a squared tactical stance, the shooter's shoulders and torso are facing the target.
In both instances, the buttstock of the rifle is either placed near the centerline of the body or high up on the chest with elbows down or tucked-in. This results in ulnar deviation of the wrist which may lead to wrist fatigue and injury. While adjustable grips are available in the prior art, none are known to effectively correct for ulnar deviation present in currently used shooting stances, nor are easily and quickly adjustable in the field.
Therefore, there remains a need in the art to provide a field adjustable handgrip for firearms that effectively accommodates different shooting stances.
According to an illustrative embodiment of the present disclosure a firearm includes a body with a barrel extending along a longitudinal barrel axis, and a handgrip extending along a grip axis downwardly from the longitudinal barrel axis. The handgrip includes an upper grip portion coupled to the body, and a lower grip portion operably coupled to the upper grip portion for angular adjustment along a pivot axis extending perpendicular to the longitudinal barrel axis and the grip axis. A locking device is configured to move between a locked position and an actuated position, the locking device in the locked position secures the lower grip portion in one of a plurality of different angular positions relative to the upper grip portion, and the locking device in the actuated position permits rotational movement of the lower grip portion relative to the upper grip portion. A push button is supported by the lower grip portion and configured to move the locking device from the locked position to the actuated position.
According to a further illustrative embodiment of the present disclosure, an adjustable handgrip for a firearm includes an upper grip portion, a lower grip portion, a button, a locking device, a spring, and a button. The upper grip portion attaches to the firearm and has a downwardly extending lobe with a first pivot opening. The lower grip portion has an upwardly extending lobe with a second pivot opening. The first pivot opening and the second pivot opening are coaxially aligned so that the lower grip portion is angularly adjustable along the pivot opening axis relative to the upper grip portion. The button is coaxially aligned with the pivot axis within the first and second pivot openings. The locking device is operably coupled to the lower grip portion and is configured to move between a first position and second position. The locking device in the first position secures the lower grip portion in one of a plurality of different angular positions relative to the upper grip portion. The locking device in the second position releases the lower grip portion for angular adjustment relative to the upper grip portion. The spring is configured to bias the locking device along the pivot axis toward the first position, and the button is operably coupled to the locking device. When the button is depressed, it biases the spring and moves the locking device along the pivot axis toward the second position.
According to another illustrative embodiment of the present disclosure, a method of assembling an adjustable grip for a firearm includes the steps of providing a firearm, and coupling an upper grip portion of an adjustable handgrip to the firearm. The method further includes the steps of providing a lower grip portion, where first and second outer lobes are supported by one of the upper grip portion or the lower grip portion, the first outer lobe including a first pivot opening and the second outer lobe including a second pivot opening, and a center lobe supported by the other of the lower grip portion or the upper grip portion, the center lobe including a third pivot opening. The method further includes the steps of inserting a spring within the second pivot opening of the second outer lobe, inserting a locking device between the first and second outer lobes to bias against the spring, inserting the center lobe intermediate the first and second outer lobes, aligning the third pivot opening with the first and second pivot openings, and inserting a button within the aligned first and third pivot openings.
According to another illustrative embodiment of the present disclosure, a method of operating an adjustable handgrip for a firearm includes the steps of providing a firearm and an adjustable handgrip with an upper grip portion, a lower grip portion, and a button, and depressing the button to an actuated position, wherein a locking device releases the lower grip portion for rotational movement relative to the upper grip portion about a pivot axis. The method further includes the steps of rotating the lower grip portion of the adjustable grip relative to the upper grip portion about the pivot axis to a user desired angle of use, and releasing the button wherein the locking device is biased to a locked position to secure the lower grip portion at the user desired angle relative to the upper grip portion of the adjustable handgrip.
Additional features and advantages of the present invention will become apparent to those skilled in the art upon consideration of the following detailed description of the illustrative embodiment exemplifying the best mode of carrying out the invention as presently perceived.